Gobnu
, also known as Gobunyu, are robots existed to stop the humans from ever activating the power of the Maxima Overdrive. Variations exists are , their gigantic combinations, such as , and when combined with elements of their Mechanical Island: . Subtitles: *Gobnu (Vaha): *Gobnu (Giga and Ogma): History Ultraman Tiga Gobnu Vaha What it is of the Gobnu (Vaha) before their invasion of Tokyo was unknown, but certain facts indicate that they were created by the Kyrieloid to keep humans away from finding out the immeasurable powers of the Maxima Overdrive, a matter-antimatter powered device which gave off pure light as a waste product. After the technology was developed, the Vaha were dispatched to Earth, where they stalked the streets of Tokyo at night. After countless reports of the "Iron Masks", GUTS was sent to investigate and soon found a single Vaha walking across the street. After Shinjo shot the robot with the Hyper Gun, it was discovered that it was hollow inside. Soon, TPC began to collect the remains of the discovered Vaha and keep them in the GUTS base. Once there, they came in contact with the Maxima Overdrive power when the new super-ship, Artdessi, was activated. They soon revived and attacked the base. The GUTS members were ordered to board the Artdessi while Daigo fended off the Vaha, keeping them at bay until the Artdessi lifted off. In order to pursue, the Vaha combined themselves into the powerful Gobnu (Giga). Later, when Gobunyu (Ogma) was destroyed, the Vaha and the Mechanical Island was destroyed along with Ogma. Gobnu Giga Shortly after the Artdessi lifted off, the Gobnu Vaha began to pursuit by first smashing a hole in the float tank of the GUTS Base, then combining into Gobnu Giga after landing in the ocean. As the basement began to flood, Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga to prevent Giga from pursuit. However, even in Power Type, Giga's strength still proved superior to Tiga's. The battle turned to worse as the water heavily slowed down Tiga, who was already extremely slow for being in Power Type, while Giga still maintained a constant speed. Soon, Giga knocked Tiga over and held him to his chest. Suddenly, the lights on his head began to blink and go off, signaling his time bomb. Tiga, helpless with his Color Timer already red, struggled with the last of his strength to kick off Giga's right leg. He then lifted Giga into the air and threw him well out of Earth's atmosphere, allowing Giga to explode. However, this battle will cost Tiga, as he then disappeared. Later, the robot's component was brought to Dive Hangar for research. Gobnu Ogma After the Artdessi landed on the Mechanical Island, a hole appeared and trapped them in. Meanwhile, Daigo landed as well using the Snow White and tried to contact them, but the usage of the Maxima Overdrive on his trip aroused Gobnu Ogma. Daigo quickly transformed, but even then, Ogma outclassed Tiga using electro blasts and began to torture him. The GUTS crew then unleashed their Maxima Overdrive on reverse to escape the island and unleashed their Deluc Cannon on the robot while Tiga used his Zepellion Ray on the island, destroying both threats. Trivia *The name Gobnu comes from Irish Mythology Gobunyu. Gobunyu was the son of the sun goddess Danu and god of blacksmiths and technology. **Oguma was Gobunyu's brother and god of eloquence and inspiration. *Although not appearing in the movie, Gobnu Ogma (along with Geozark, Kyrieloid, and Bizaamo) appears in Daigo's flashback in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. *The pattern on Ogma's head in fact is the director's name (ムライシ). Data - Giga= Gobnu (Giga) :;Stats *Height: 60 m *Weight: 80,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Super Strength: Gobnu Giga possesses the strength of 3 million horsepower and can rival those of Tiga Power Type in terms of brute strength. *Durability: Due to mainly being made from metal, Giga can resists the melee attacks from Ultraman Tiga. *Time Bomb: Gobnu Giga has a built in bomb that begins countdown when Giga wills it to. Although it never hit anything, it is estimated to contain the power of two atomic bombs. *Flight: Gobnu Giga is capable of extremely fast flight, completely outclassing that of GUTS Wing 1. :;Weakness Gobnu Giga has a very weak frame, thus his body parts can be pulled out by force. Gobnu Giga Time Bomb.gif|Time Bomb - Ogma= Gobnu (Ogma) :;Stats *Height: 67 m *Weight: 88,000 t :;Powers and Weapons *Electro Blast: Gobnu Ouma is able to launch electricity blasts from the "horn" on his head. *Durability: Due to mainly being made from metal, Ogma can resists the melee attacks from Ultraman Tiga. *Superior Strength: Gobnu Ogma has the brute strength of 5 million horsepower for him to bash, lift, and crush opponents. Gobnu Ogma Electro Blast.gif|Electro Blast - Mechanical Island= Mechanical Island is an artificial island that houses the Gobnu. :;Stats *Diameter: 3 km *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown :;Powers and Weapons *Lightining Strike: By orbiting around Earth, Mechanical Island can release lightning that can cause massive damage and large fires. *Attraction: The island can attract sources of Maxima Overdrive energies (etc: Artdessei and Snow White). But it will only reject when the Maxima Overdrive usage is reversed. MechanicalIslandEp19-20.png|Lightning Strike }} Gallery Gobunyu Vaha.jpg Gobunyu3.jpg|Ultraman Tiga vs. Gobnu (Giga) Gobunyu2.jpg Gobunyu1.jpg Gobunyu Giga2.jpg Gobunyu_II2.jpg Gobunyu_II3.jpg Giga.jpg Ogma.jpg images Gobnu (((tIGA).jpg OGMA.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Armies Category:Ultraman Tiga